The Favour
by miss Amysong
Summary: Magnus is used to strangers turning up and asking for weird favors, its all part of being a fabulous warlock. But when a beautiful blue eyed shadowhunter turns up at his door asking for help, Magnus finds himself facing the unknown. My first Malec fanfic, please read and review xx
1. Chapter 1: Blue eyes

Chapter 1

Blue Eyes

In Magnus's opinion 2:00am was the best time to be awake. It was a time you could do whatever you wanted without fear of being disturbed. He could strut around wearing whatever he wanted (or nothing at all) without the judgemental glances of the elderly couple across the street. He could practice spells and fulfil the magical needs of his clients, as most of them did not care particularly for daylight. He could also fulfil his own more….erm… personal needs.

However although 2:00am was an eventful hour, he was beginning to regret the mostly full cup of coffee in his hand. Maybe it was a bit too late, or early, for coffee. Frowning at the chipped mug he concentrated hot energy into his palms. Blue sparks crackled around the drink leaving a frothy cream laden hot chocolate and a whiff of burnt sugar. Smiling to himself smugly, Magnus lifted the steaming cup to his lips. Without warning the shrill sounds of the door bell pierced the silence, making the warlock jump so violently that his magicked drink splashed his lap. Screaming his favourite swear words he raced to the bathroom stripping of his skinny jeans on the way. He growled in frustration as he examined the red splotches that decorated his thighs. Cursing, he lathered them with icy water until the mark faded to pink. "Someone's going to pay for this," he muttered storming towards his apartment door. He flung it open and snapped, "who the hell is it at this time of….."

All thoughts of painful revenge were immediately banished as he was confronted with a delightful shade of blue framed by thick lashes. Wow he thought as he took in every bit of the handsome boy in front of him. The boy was beautiful; there was no other word for it. His skin, a creamy ivory that most vampires would die (again) for, contrasted beautifully with the ebony hair that swirled around his head as if submerged in water. His frame was tall and skinny, but magnus could definitely see muscle hidden under his baggy grey sweater. But what interested Magnus most, although he found the other features very interesting indeed, were the inky swirls and shapes that decorated his skin. A shadowhunter, how intriguing. Magnus noted with amusement, that the shadowhunter was also completely soaked. His clothes were limp (well limper) and his shoes sodden. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is important, I really need your help," the implored. Magnus smirked, pretty and desperate, God he loved 2:00am. "You," he purred, leaning forward. "can interrupt me anytime."

The boy blushed violently and took a clumsy step back. "I-I'm not, I don't mean," he stuttered. Magnus chuckled throatily. "No need to get your knickers in a twist sweetheart. I'm only teasing you, here," he opened the door wide and beckoned. "Come in you look freezing and I don't want to explain to the Clave why I have a dead on my doorstep." The Shadowhunter stepped inside tentatively, slipping off his drenched boots. Rivulets of water spattered Magnus's designer carpet. Normally this would result in a few choice insults, it was vintage after all, but this time he was willing to let it slide.

He led the boy into his lounge and gestured for him to sit on a lavish arm chair. Magnus noticed him glance down furtively then blush even redder. Frowning Magnus looked down. Oh, he was still trouser less, maybe he should put some back on. Although he thought, as he caught the boy looking yet again, this might come to his advantage. After snuggling into his hot pink coach Magnus cleared his throat. "So Mr…" he hesitated. "Alexander Lightwood, Alec for short."

"Well Mr Lightwood, what brings you to my humble abode," Alec raised an eyebrow. "Well humblish." Alec fiddled with the frayed sleeve of his sweater. "I heard that you are a man of your word Mr Bane," he inquired, his cerulean eyes serious. "Please," Magnus smiled, "call me Magnus."

"Well…err...Magnus, before I go on I must confirm this, as what I'm about to tell you," he bit his lip hesitantly. "Well, I could get into a lot of trouble." He glanced up at Magnus from under his lashes.

Magnus frowned slightly; he was on good terms with the Clave and did not wish to anger them. He remembered the last time he had helped a wayward shadowhunter, he smiled, that had turned out well. But for one of the Nephilim to come to a Warlock like him, they had to be pretty desperate. Alec's eyes begged him, vulnerable and scared. Damn that boy was too pretty for his own good. "Yes," he sighed, "I am a man of my word and I will try my best to help you." Alec smiled, his cheeks dimpling. Magnus's heart stuttered, could this boy be any more adorable. "Well," Alec started, his smile fading. "Wait, before we start all this serious business, would you like anything to drink."Magnus offered, wistfully remembering his deceased hot chocolate. "erm, black coffee?" Alec asked nervously. Magnus rolled his eyes this boy did not have nerves of steel. Clicking his fingers he conjured a steaming cup of coffee and another hot chocolate. He smiled to himself and gulped the beverage eagerly, nothing ever beat hot chocolate. As he lowered his glass he saw cornflower blue eyes gazing at him intently. Their eyes met and they both seemed unable to look away. Finally, unable to bear the tension Magnus drawled "see something you like?" and dropped the mesmerized boy a glittery wink. Alec jumped so abruptly his coffee spilled onto his leg. He gasped in pain and clutched his knee winking. "Don't worry," Magnus consoled, fetching an ice pack. "It happens to the best of us." He rubbed his thigh remorsefully. Alec blushed and stuttered thanks as Magnus gently pressed the freezing pack to his leg. "Sorry, for a shadowhunter I'm pretty clumsy sometimes." They sat in comfortable silence for a moment whilst Alec got his breath back.

After a few minutes Alec turned his intense gaze on Magnus. "Look, the reason I'm here, well, it's hard to explain." Magnus gave him an encouraging smile, willing him to go on. "It all started 9 years ago," he began his eyes fixed ahead. "My parents own the New York institute so that's were I grew up with my brother sister, Max and Isabelle, and then later on my adopted brother Jace. Family has always been very important to me, I've always looked after all my siblings and I know they depend on me a lot as our parents are never around." His hand tightened on the mug at the mention of his parents. "But apart from that we were very happy. Then when I was ten Jace went missing. We were out training at a park near the institute and we got into a fight." Alec ran his hands through his hair in agitation. "I can't even remember what we were fighting about, probably something stupid. But anyway, after Izzy had pulled us apart Jace stormed off into the wood. We waited for ages for him to come out. At first we weren't really worried as Jace was always doing big dramatic things but then as the time went by we started to panic. Me Izzy and Hodge, our tutor, went into the woods and called and called for him. We searched the whole wood but all we could find was a bit of his t-shirt," Alec's breathing hitched, "stained with blood." Magnus longed to grab the boy and give him a big hug, but he doubted the shadowhunter would let him, so he settled for an understanding smile. "The worst part was when we told my parents, I can't tell you how hard it is too watch a neat practical womanlike my mother fall apart. The Clave launched a full investigation and we spent most off our days searching and interrogating everyone who'd ever so much as glared at a Nephilim. But it was no use we couldn't find him anywhere and slowly the Clave seemed to lessen the effort until the search was de-prioritized completely. Me and Izzy kept looking though although we hadn't heard any new news for about a month, until I was summoned to a meeting with the Seelie Queen herself. In the message she sent she said to come alone and that she knew where to find my brother, so naturally I went. I remember being blindfolded and let through many passages and tunnel, normally I wouldn't have trusted anyone with my safety but at that point all I wanted was to find Jace. Finally I stopped walking and they took my blindfold off. It was….." he trailed off lost in thought. Magnus, out of respect, waited a couple of minutes until he was sure Alec had completely zoned out. "A brothel," he suggested nudging the boy impatiently. Alec looked so horrified that Magnus snorted loudly. "No," the shadowhunter snapped, frowning in disapproval. "It was the most beautifully terrifying thing I've ever seen."

"You've clearly never seen Madonna live then," the warlock muttered. "Sorry," he added hastily as blue eyes pierced his. Alec sighed and continued his monologue. "Although the room was dark and damp and I'm pretty sure there were blood stains on the walls, it was beautiful. The flowers smelt so sweet it made my mouth water and the music made me want to cry and dance. Everyone was smiling and dancing and their hair was like silk and their eyes shone. For a moment I felt as if I belonged and I-I never wanted to leave. But then the shadowhunter in me kicked in and I started to notice horrible, unnatural things; the cruel twist to their hands, the predatory way they moved and their cold, detached smiles." Magnus felt his heart sink, well at least now he knew what the boy must think off him. Unnatural. Horrible. Unwanted. He shivered he hadn't heard those words in a while. Pushing the pain away Magnus turned his attention back to Alec, who appeared oblivious to the Warlocks discomfort. "Then I saw her….she sat upon a throne of gold and ivy and she radiated power. She looked at me for what felt like ages until I finally summoned the courage to ask her where Jace was. I remember her smiling at me, but not a nice smile a sort off waiting to eat you smile. She told me she knew where Jace was and she'd get him back in return for a favour. I was only ten and so scared that I could barley stay standing but I was Jace's only chance and I knew he would do it for me." Alec sighed shakily, his leg jogging up and down with nervous energy. "What was the favour," Magnus breathed, leaning forward. Alec averted his gaze and fixed his eyes stubbornly on the thick carpet. "she didn't tell me then," he mumbled. "anyway so we made a deal and she made me swear on the angel, so I wouldn't back out and then I left. When I got home Jace was there and everyone was crying and hugging. I think it's my favourite memory," he smiled his big china blue eyes shining. Yep, Magnus thought, he was going to die of cute overdose.

There was a long silence as Magnus took in Alec's story. "Well," he finally said. "As lovely as your story is, I don't exactly understand why you're here." Alec bit his lip anxiously. His long recount of the most terrifying few weeks in his life had completely exhausted him. "Look," he started apologetically. "I know I've started this thing and cliff-hangers are a pain but I've told anybody this and to tell it all in one go is…" Magnus sighed, he really hated it when people did this, however it did give him an excuse to see the blue eyed boy again. He smiled to himself; yes he defiantly wanted to see Alec again. "Don't worry about it," Magnus soothed. "I know it's hard for shadowhunters to appear venerable. Alec frowned at this so Magnus hastily continued. "Come back tomorrow and tell me the rest."

Alec nodded and got hastily to his feet and walked towards the door. Magnus frowned, insulted at the boys eagerness to leave. Alec paused, his hand on the handle. "I didn't quite know what to think of you when I first got here; you're the only Warlocks I've ever talked to. But I actually enjoyed your company, thank you for understanding." And with that he slipped out into the night. Magnus stared after him his heart still beating erratically. No, he scolded himself. He would not let himself get involved with a shadowhunter again, they're bad news. Plus, he thought, the boy said himself, he thinks you're unnatural. Magnus sighed again and headed back to his bedroom, making a silent promise to keep any feelings towards Alec strictly professional.


	2. Chapter 2: Raised by wolves

Chapter 2

_Alec's POV_

_Disclaimer….I own nothing :'(_

Learning to trust

Alec loved mornings; they were easily the best part of the day. As he had never really been a party person (he was way to socially awkward for that) he tended not to like evenings as his were filled demon raids and near death experiences. Mornings however were normally relaxed, he would wake up at 6:30, pull on whatever he could find in his under stocked closet and indulge in a generous breakfast. But although he loved the mornings he did not appreciate his sister waking him up by screaming excitedly in his ear.

He woke violently, sat up and promptly fell off the bed. Isabelle took no notice of this and continued her screeching. "ALEC! Omg, wake up, wake up! You'll never guess what happened." Alec glared up at her from the floor, why did girls have to squeal in such a high pitch. He rubbed his sore head and pulled himself back onto his mattress facing his sister. Her normally controlled black hair stuck out erratically, and her eyes buzzed with excitement. "Guess what," she gushed. Alec opened his mouth to answer but she abruptly cut him off. "Mum and Dad are here, they must have got back last night, and Max too. Come downstairs we're having bacon." She squealed again and skipped from the room. Alec shook his head in exasperation that girl's mood swings were wildly unpredictable. Yesterday she was a bad-ass Goth princess, but this morning she was like a fairy on crack. He sighed tiredly, yesterday he'd got back from Magnus's at 4:30am and he'd been way too tired to bother with trivial things like pyjamas. Stripping off he stepped into the shower and smiled as the hot water engulfed him. He had been completely surprised by Magnus, by how young he looked and energetic and….nice. Alec had been expecting a crabby man with a short temper and no patience for juvenile warriors. But Magnus was, he thought about the warlocks handsomely articulated features and his flirtatious smile and his perfectly tanned legs- Alec shook his head roughly. Stop thinking about him, he scolded himself, you're a shadowhunter and he's a downworlder it'll never work. He stepped out of the shower, dressed and headed towards the smell of bacon.

Although Isabelle had told him that his parents were here he was still surprised to see them both sitting at the table eating. His parents were both important shadowhunters and had to spend the majority of their time in Idris away from their children. Everyone looked up as he walked in and the range of expressions was almost comical. Everything from Jace's "jock smirk" to his mothers scolding frown. "You took your time," Izzy commented giving him an appraising look. "Not sure what on though, you really need a new outfit." Confused Alec regarded his sweater and Jeans ensemble. "What's wrong with this, it's what I always wear," he challenged scowling at his little sister. "Exactly my point," she sighed rolling her eyes. Shooting her another sour look, Alec grabbed a plate of hot food and sat down next to his youngest sibling, Max. The boy smiled up at him and whispered in his ear, "I'm glad you're here Alec, no one else will listen to me." Alec's heart throbbed, "don't worry Max," he whispered back. "I'll always listen to you." The boys smile was so big it almost covered his whole face. "You know it's rude to whisper," Jace called across the table his topaz eyes glittering. Alec sighed, why did his siblings have to be so annoying. "Shut up and eat your bacon," Alec retorted smiling at his parabatai. Jace grinned back, "That's all I've ever wanted in life, well that and a healthy supply of-"

"Anyway," Alec interrupted hastily. "Mum, Dad how was your trip."

His parents looked up from their private conversation looking a little irritated at the question. They then started to give a formal clipped review of their latest business trip. Alec sighed leaning back in his chair, sometimes he felt as if his family was split into two, himself and his siblings and his parents. He knew that in their own way his parents loved him but he whished they'd act more…..like his parents not occasional housemates. "Alexander," his dad barked. "Are you even listing to your mother?" Alec scowled he hated being called by his full name. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind," He replied his thoughts turning to the Seelie queen. His mother raised her eyebrow condescendingly, "Alexander you're 18, I doubt you have a huge amount to worry about at your age." His father gave him a patronizing smile. Anger rose up in his throat burning his tongue. "Actually Alec is very busy looking after Jace, max and I." Alec gave his sister a grateful smile; it was nice to know that she at least was on his side. "Don't be silly Isabelle; Alec is not responsible enough to look after all of you." His mother replied, her tone signalling that the conversation was over. "Well someone has to act like a parent," Jace snarled his temper beginning to show. Robert slammed his hand down on the table his face the epitome of outrage. "DON'T you dare speak to your mother that way, we are your parents and you should respect us."

"Well," Izzy screamed back. "It's hard to respect strangers, because that's what you've become. You're never there for us when we need you."

Then the screaming match began. Jace, Isabelle, Mayrse and Robert were all shouting over each other, their control slipping and their gestures wild. Alec glanced down at the youngest Lightwood who was slumped over his half eaten breakfast, hands over his ears his mouth turned down. Anger filled Alec. Anger at his parents for never acting like parents, anger at himself for being to scared to tell his parents what he though about them and anger at the favour, that stupid 10 year old's deal that he was now paying for. "Shut up, Shut up all of you," he roared a red fog of fury consuming his body. They all stopped and started at Alec in disbelief. "I'm so sick of your behaviour. Izzy, Jace since when has shouting and fighting ever solved any off your problems." Jace opened his mouth to answer but seemed to think better of it. "And Mum, Dad I thought you were supposed to be the adults, but you're acting like children." And before anyone could say another word he stormed out.

"Stupid parents," he muttered bitterly, kicking at a discarded can on the pavement. He had been wandering New York for nearly an hour and had vented the majority off his anger on the copulas amount of litter that smothered the city. He hated how his parents could do this to him; make him feel like a silly little boy who was throwing a pointless tantrum. He could remember a time when things were different. When it was just him and Izzy his parents had had loads off time for them and they used to take them out on day trips and read them bedtime stories. Then they had been promoted and everything had changed, now they were shadowhunters first and parents second. But he felt that the one coming out worst in this was Max, at least Alec and Izzy had grown up with loving parents, Max had never seen that side of them. He sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that day and took in his surroundings. His aimless wondering had led him to the foot of an apartment complex. He frowned lightly, the place looked familiar but he couldn't think why. Then his gaze landed on a large gold plaque that read "Bane" in an elegant script. His heart stuttered, did he dare knock. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell Magnus the rest of the story, but would he ever be. Plus he secretly wanted to see the attractive warlock again. Summoning all his shadowhunter guts he hastily stabbed the buzzer. The next few seconds were agonising, Alec shuffled and fidgeted trying to restrain the part of him that was trying to run away. Finally the intercom crackled, "The great Magnus Bane speaking, this better be good or I'll turn you into something nasty." Alec gulped.

"I-It's Alec Lightwood, umm I wanted to talk to you, but if you busy I can come back another time or-"His gabbling speech was cut off as the door swung open. Taking a few deep breaths, he cautiously ventured through the door and up to Magnus's apartment. On his way the shadowhunter noticed many details about the complex and its occupants that he had been to stressed to see before. Like the many scrawled messages that adorned the walls, from the clichéd love messages to the slightly more concerning death threats. Magnus's neighbours it seemed lived active and exiting lives. Outside one door was piled what looked like the contents of someone's wardrobe that had been splattered with a foal smelling black liquid. Another was covered with "runes", Alec smiled mockingly. Mundanes really thought that they were onto something with their scribbled pictures. If only they knew what real runes could do. When Alec reached Magnus's door, now slightly out of breath, it swung open revealing the exotic cat's eyes that had constantly invaded his thoughts since yesterday.

"Alec," the warlock exclaimed his smile animated. "Come in, I'm just about to go out though so I can't talk long." With that he disappeared into the apartment leaving Alec lingering awkwardly in the doorway. Cautiously he stepped into the room eyeing his chaotic surroundings. The room looked as if it had been torn apart by a tornado, articles of clothing were strewn haphazardly across the floor and Alec even spotted a pair of silky boxers dangling from the lightshade. "Sorry about the mess," he heard the Warlock call from near by. "It's my monthly wardrobe update so it all got a bit hectic during the eliminating process." Magnus ran back in, his arms full of colourful bottles, his hair dishevelled. Dumping his burden unceremoniously on a counter, he turned to smile at the nervous Shadowhunter. "Sorry, today's been a nightmare, 7 clients have called and all of them were a massive pain in my lovely ass." His eyes raked Alec's body. "But it's getting better," he purred, stretching out his hand as if to touch Alec's cheek. Alec's heart sped up and although the Shadowhunter in him shouted warnings, he found he didn't want Magnus to stop. Then, unexpectedly a door to his right slammed open and a blond bombshell stalked in. "Magnus darling do hurry up, we're already late and you take forever to get changed." She stopped giving Alec a curious look. "Who's this?" she asked. She was undoubtedly the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Her eyes were a pretty sapphire and her face was so perfect it looked photoshopped. "Alec lightwood," he scowled, there was something about her that he hated already. "Camille Belcourt." She sniffed disdainfully, "a shadowhunter, I thought your lot travelled in packs." Alec's hand twitched towards his dagger. "Now now Camille," Magnus soothed. "No need to discriminate. Alec darling I'd love to talk but Camille's right we are terribly late." The lady smirked at Alec a triumphant smile twisting her lips. "Run along little Shadowhunter." Alec's clenched his fist, restraining the urge to punch her right on her perfect nose. A strange feeling was coursing through him. Jealousy? Don't be stupid he scolded himself, what is there to be jealous of. Camille slid a delicate arm around Magnus's waist a waved sarcastically. Alec glared back and stormed out of the apartment his cheeks flushed with red.

**A/N**

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update. I have so much on at the moment and my free time is filled with stress and procrastination. I know that some of you want to know about Alec's mysterious favour but I promise that it will be revelled in the next chapter. Camille's such a bitch in this so be prepared to hate her. If you like this then please please review and follow **** love you lots Amy xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Truth at Last

**Chapter 3**

_**Magnus's POV**_

_**Disclaimer….I own nothing :'(**_

Truth at Last

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Magnus exclaimed staring in disbelief at the tiny ball of fluff by his feet. The minuscule cat meowed pitifully looking appropriately shameful. Magnus sighed loudly running a hand through his now limp spikes.

"I can't believe you did this Chairmen," he scolded the creature. "Camille is going to kill you, and to avoid the pain of her wrath I might have to disown you." Chairmen meow, his ex-pet, gazed up at the warlock, his topaz eyes so cute that they obliterated his anger.

"Don't you dare give me that look; you are a very naughty cat." Chairmen rested his tiny paws on Magnus's knee and rubbed his head against the Warlock's leg. "No I won't forgive you," He glared cursing the animals manipulative skills.

His "hatred" of the cat lasted about another 10 seconds before he begrudgingly lent down to stroke the evil thing. "Fine this time I'll clear it up, but you are so not sleeping on my bed tonight." With that he bent down to gather up the shredded scraps of Camille's favourite jacket. The blond and he had spent yesterday evening delivering potions to various customers then they'd spent the night/morning at his favourite club. He smiled to himself, he hadn't expected Camille to come round yesterday, and he was defiantly surprised when she offered to help him with his errands. Camille wasn't a Warlock like himself (poor her) but a vampire. He had known her for many years now and she was nearly as old as him.

They'd been mostly friends, except for 120 years or so ago when they'd had a dramatic fall out in London, he shivered. Thankfully nowadays Camille was less of a bitch.

He'd also been surprised, and greatly pleased, by the sudden appearance of Alec Lightwood. He felt bad about the way he had brushed the boy off though, and by the way Alec had stalked out he was sure that the boy was pretty pissed with him. Maybe he should call him up and arrange to meet him for dinner, yer, because that wouldn't freak him out he thought sarcastically.

He'd seen the way Alec's eyes widened in shock when Magnus had tried to touch his face. He was probably disgusted by the thought of a downworlder touching him. Magnus scowled to himself, stupid shadowhunters and their prejudices. Never the less, maybe he should call the boy. He thought about the shadowhunter. Innocent azure eyes, curly ebony hair, muscular body…He shuddered his thoughts in the gutter.

Lunging for the phone he pressed speed dial. The dialling tone beeped ominously, and Magnus impatiently flexed his fingers.

"Well hey there sexy," drawled a familiar voice.

"Camille darling how are you?" Magnus smiled, at least with Camille he knew where he stood. "At the Hotel trying to beat some sense into that idiot Santiago, he's insisting that we need to cut down on the number of hunts a week but I just – eugh. Anyway what do you want, I'm getting a lot of dirty looks, and not the good kind."

Magnus grimaced; he kind of hated the fact that his best friend was occasionally a bloodthirsty murderer. "Actually I want a favour, I want Alec Lightwood's number." There was a silence then a disapproving sniff. "Really Magnus, he's so wimpy and shadowhunters are horribly uptight." Magnus frowned, did she always have to be so judgemental. "Alec's not wimpy at all and I want his number not dating advice, do you have it?"

"Of coarse I do I have everyone's number." As far fetched as this might sound, Camille did seem to acquire everyone's number somehow. Another sigh, then she snapped. "Fine I'll text you it, but I'm warning you, he is not good for you," and with that she abruptly hung up.

After reviving the Shadowhunters number Magnus hastily pressed the dial button before he could change his mind. "Erm, hi who is this," asked a nervous voice awkwardly.

Magnus smiled, the boy was too adorable. "Hey there sweetie, it's your favourite warlock." There was a sharp intake of breath then a silence. "Alec?" Magnus asked doubtfully. "yes I'm here, what d you want," Alec replied his voice tight. Yes, Alec was defiantly pissed with him. "Sorry for kicking you out so rudely yesterday," The warlock apologised. "Cammie can be a total bitch at times, probably because she's a vampire and can't eat chocolate." Magnus facepalmed, why an earth did he say that.

"Cammie," Alec asked, his voice weird.

"Yer, it's a stupid nickname. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight." Magnus crossed his fingers like a child and prayed Alec would say yes.

"D-diner," the shadowhunter stuttered. "With you?"

"Yes buttercup, that's the plan."

"Well, I mean, I could, I'd like to…Yes I will." Magnus grinned like a lunatic. "Ok then blue eyes, come to mine at 7:00 and we'll head right off."

"Ok," the boy squeaked and Magnus could almost hear him blushing as he hung up abruptly. Magnus did a little victory dance and added Alec to his contacts under the name "Blue eyes". He flopped happily onto the couch; 7:00 couldn't come quick enough.

Magnus screamed in frustration, chucking a handful of leather at the wall. He'd been trying for the last hour to find something to wear for dinner with Alec, but to no avail. He wanted something sexy, but not slutty. Something that screamed lovable but not baggy.

He groaned looking at the clock, Alec was going to be there in half an hour and he was still in his silky dressing gown. Then out of the corner of his eye he spotted something he'd overlooked. "Yes," he cried happily. "This is perfect."

Just as he put the finishing touches to his outfit Magnus hear a tentative knock at his door. After a few deep breaths and a brief mental pep talk, he raced towards the door and yanked it open. A very handsome shadowhunter stood in the doorway looking nervous. He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a button down blue shirt that matched his eyes. He smiled sweetly and Magnus's heart leapt. Stay cool, he advised the part of him that wanted to grab the boy and have his way with him. "Stay right there," the warlock smiled. "I'm just gonna grab my jacket."

"I hope you like Indian," Magnus asked as they climbed into his Aston Martin. "Sure, I like anything really as long as Izzy hasn't cooked it." He blushed as he hadn't meant to let that out. Magnus chuckled. "Tell me about her," he asked giving the boy a curious glance. Alec smiled, talking about his siblings was clearly something he liked doing. "Well Izzy's one year younger then me but sometimes it seems like I'm a lot older. Looking after her, Jace and Max has made me like a single mum." He blushed, "S-sorry that was a silly thing to say. But what I meant was that I look after them a lot as my parents are mostly absent. But I don't mind there my siblings and I love them. Anyway Izzy's kind of a badass, she's an amazing shadowhunter and she goes through like four guys a fortnight. But underneath all that I think she's just as vulnerable as me."

Magnus smiled, "I can tell you love them very much."

"I'm sorry," Alec muttered. "You probably think I'm really lame talking so much about my little siblings." Magnus smiled, he thought that Alec's devotion towards his siblings was endearing. They arrived at the restaurant and located their table. Alec frowned at his menu biting his lip whilst trying to decide what to order. Magnus's eyes were drawn to the shadowhunters mouth, and he found himself imaging what it would be like to kiss him.

"I'll have the Tandoori chicken with a side of Naan and a cherry coke," Alec told the waiter. Magnus snapped out of his fantasy and snorted, "Cherry coke?" Alec blushed furiously and kicked him under the table. Still chuckling Magnus ordered, "I'll have diet coke and a Vindaloo curry, make it extra spicy."He looked up and gave the waiter a wink. Scowling the man walked off, shoulders hunched. "Someone needs a girlfriend," Magnus muttered under his breath.

They sat in silence for a minute until Magnus remembered the reason they were there. "So are you ready to tell me yet." Alec bit his lip again and Magnus tried hard not to stare. "Well," the boy said looking unsure. "I am but I want to know more about you first, I mean it feels weird you knowing so much about me but me knowing nothing about you." Alec looked at him expectantly.

Magnus smiled, "Alec dear, I've been alive for nearly a century, what exactly do you want to know."

"What's your favourite colour?" Magnus laughed, was that really what Alec wanted to know about him. "Hmmm, rainbow." Alec scowled, "that's cheating you have to pick one."

"Fine," Magnus looked into the boys eyes, "defiantly blue." Alec blushed seeming to get the hint. Sensing an opportunity Magnus leaned over the table, "Did you know that black hair and blue eyes is my favourite combination," Magnus purred leaning so close that Alec could smell the sweet sent of his shampoo. Alec's mind turned to mush, "umm, I like cats," he stuttered. Magnus stared at him. "N-no I mean I like your eyes, because they're like cats but I obviously like you more then cats because-" Magnus snorted cutting off his gabbled explanation. "You are too cute Alexander." Alec ducked his head his trademark blush making an appearance.

"Err the best place you've been to?"He asked nervously. "Caribbean," Magnus replied dreamily, "It's so hot and pretty and the people there aren't very fond of clothes." Alec chuckled and Magnus looked at him in surprise. "What, I do have a sense of humour," the shadowhunter frowned. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"I heard that you…erm…sleep round a lot. Is this true?" Alec looked half curious half worried about what the answer would be. Magnus smiled, "well I can be a bit of a slut if that's what you mean. But as I like men and women I have way more opportunities." He winked at the shadowhunter making him blush. "By the way," Magnus continued carefully, trying to be tactful. "I'm rather curious about your sexuality; you don't seem very "into" girls."

Alec gaped at him looking like he swallowed a snooker ball. "What do you mean, I'm not- I mean, I like, well…..Fine I'm gay happy!" "Ecstatic." Alec went scarlet and hastily asked another question.

"Erm, where were you born and what was your family like."

"I was born in Indonesia, but I'm half Dutch." Magnus didn't really want to talk about his family unless it was necessary. Alec surveyed his face then smiled, "and you family?" Magnus sighed; he might as well get it over with. "My parents were good honest folk. My mother was loved be all and my father, well step father was the village vicar. All my life I was shunned because of these." He pointed at his catlike eyes, his fingers shaking slightly. "The other kids used to beat me up and my parents never loved me as much as they perhaps would off if I hadn't been half demon. My mother must have always suspected that I wasn't my step father's child but she kept it to herself until I was five." He gulped. "I woke up one day to find she was gone, left without a goodbye."

"Oh, Magnus," Alec whispered his eyes full of sorrow.

"We found her later of course…dangling from a rope in the barn. Her hatred for me drove her to suicide. This didn't make my father happy, and a week later he took me out at night and tried to drown me in the river. I was five and scared and I couldn't control my magic so I lashed out with all my strength and burned him where he stood. After that I grew up alone." There was a long silence broken by the waiter returning with their food. Magnus glanced nervously at Alec; he'd only ever told a handful of people about his past and only after he'd known them for a long time. But there was something about the blue eyed shadowhunter that made him an exception. Taking a large bite of his meal he decided to ask the question that hung between them.

"Look Alec, I know it's hard for you, but I think its time you told me the rest of your story. The boy nodded, finished his mouthful and looked Magnus straight in the eyes. "You're right, the suspense is killing."

"So, where was I?"

"Happy ending, Jace was back and everything was wonderfully sappy."

Alec elbowed him hard, "shut up, so yerr, I got so caught up in Jace's return that I forgot all about the favour until 2 weeks ago." Magnus listening intently, his curiosity hooked. "I was out training with Jace one day and then suddenly I was just there, in the chamber from my nightmares with the queen smiling at me. It was weird because she looked exactly the same as she did when I was 9. I mean I kind of expected that with her being immortal and all but, it was so surreal and extremely unnerving. She didn't beat around the bush just got straight to it, she said: "Alexander, do you remember the promise you made me?" I did, and that was when I started officially freaking out. After I managed to ask her what the favour was in English, she finally told me."

He trailed off taking a deep breath. Magnus managed to stop himself from forcefully interrogating the boy. "So," he asked impatiently. "What was the favour Alec? This is worse then the X-factor results."

Alec gave him a puzzled look. "Doesn't matter," Magnus sighed. "She wanted to take away my nephelim blood." There was a silence, "can you do that," Magnus asked incredulously.

"Yes," the shadowhunter replied. "She would strip me off my marks and then perform a ritual to extract my Nephilim blood leaving me as," his breath hitched, "a mundane." Magnus stared at Alec. "There's no way you can ever consider it, I mean shadowhunting is a part of you, and you'd never be able to see your family again. Not to mention the dangers that would come of the fey possessing such a dangerous weapon."

Alec looked down and said in a very small voice, "but I can't say no Magnus, she'd kill my whole family, she said so. That's why I'm here, because I need your help"

Magnus stared at the shadowhunter, a sinking feeling in his chest. He wanted desperately to hug the boy and assure him that he knew the answer, that he could fix everything, but he didn't think he could.

**A/N**

**Hi guys, sorry for the late update again. The school play is in like three weeks and rehearsals have been crazy. I hope you guys liked the favour and that it wasn't a let down (I tried my best). If anyone has any suggestions or possible scenes then feel free to pm me **** I will try and update for next week (the more reviews the quicker I'll update). Thanks for reading, Amy xxx**


End file.
